


Back In My Arms

by txtlela56



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, But you do it to urself, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Choi Soobin, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Holding Hands, Light Bondage, Making Out, Smut, Soobin is really cute, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, You slap Soobin's ass once, i guess??, it's adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txtlela56/pseuds/txtlela56
Summary: TXT's showcase for their new album was finally over and Soobin finally got to come home to see you. You were so excited to finally see him after a long time and decided to have a little fun.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Female Reader, Choi Soobin/Reader, Choi Soobin/You
Kudos: 20





	Back In My Arms

The showcase was finally done and Soobin just arrived at your house, exhausted. He slowly dragged himself in, carrying some bags in hand and locked the door behind him. You heard Soobin come in and ran to the front door to envelop Soobin in a hug.

"Hi baby~" You happily said as you hugged him tightly. "How was the showcase?" You looked up at him, waiting for his response. You could tell he was tired, yet he smiled at you anyways.

"It was wonderful! Our fans are absolutely amazing! I'm really tired though." You leaned up to kiss him.

"I'm glad you had fun." Soobin smiled lightly.

"I'm going to take a nap for a while, baby." Soobin announced before he yawned.

"Okay baby! I'll put your things away for you while you sleep." You said as you both walked to your bedroom.

"You don't have to!" Soobin said, reassuringly.

"Well I really don't have anything else to do, so might as well. Plus you need your sleep." Soobin sat on the bed and blushed lightly.

"Th-thanks babe." You kissed his cheek.

"Now sleep, you need it." Soobin nodded and laid down on the bed and soon fell asleep. You went to work and put all of his things away where they needed to go. After you were done, you laid down next to him on the bed and scrolled through your phone for a while. You then suddenly remembered everything you had bought while Soobin was away and started to get excited. Let's just say... you really couldn't wait for Soobin to come back, and when he did come back, you were going to make sure it was going to be an unforgettable day. You were also super bored without Soobin and got curious as to what you could find online. What you ended up finding definitely was not for kids.

You looked over at Soobin to see how he was doing. He looked so cute... you couldn't help but kiss his cheek. You continued to look at his peaceful face and admired his beauty. Soobin slowly started to wake up and opened his eyes. You widened your eyes, not expecting to wake him up.

"You done with your nap?" You asked with a smile as you climbed onto his lap. Soobin smiled back at you and wrapped his arms around your waist. You leaned down to kiss him. "Spend some time with me~ I haven't seen you in a while!" You whined as you kissed him again. You kissed a few more times before Soobin spoke.

"Isn't that what I'm doing now?" Soobin smiled fondly at you. You nodded and went back to attacking him with kisses. Soobin giggled and held you tighter as you were making out. You then pulled away to breathe.

"Want to have a little fun?" You asked with a wink.

"We weren't?" Soobin asked, pretending to be shocked. You giggled.

"Something more exciting than this! I bought some stuff for us while you were gone." Soobin blushed, having an idea of what you may of got.

"D-did you really?" Soobin asked. He then bit his lip. You nodded and sat up.

"Do you want to try them out?" Soobin nodded, ready to try anything with you. You slipped off of his lap and headed into the closet. Soobin slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. Next thing he knew, he was being blindfolded.

"W-what?" Soobin asked as he took the blindfold off. He was met with the sight of you holding wrist restraints in your hand. Soobin blushed madly and started to get a little excited. Not to mention you were wearing a skirt... the number of things that could happen if he went underneath-

"Want to try?" You asked, referring to the wrist restraints and blindfold. Soobin eagerly nodded and shifted his position so he was farther onto the bed. "So eager aren't you baby?~" You teased as you got onto his lap and started to make out with him again. As you kissed down his neck, you started to grind your hips against him, earning a moan from Soobin in response. You continued to grind down on him and he eventually started grinding back. You and Soobin let out breathy moans as you continued on.

"I did miss you baby... I missed you so much. Ah I'm so excited to be like this with you again. I really need it." Soobin blurted out. You smiled and pulled away, admiring Soobin and the marks you just made on him. You leaned him back to have him lay on the bed.

"You'll have a good time with me today baby~ I promise. I'll touch every part of you that you want me to." You said as you took his shirt off. You grabbed his wrist and used the wrist restraint to tie him to the bed. You did the same to his other wrist. Soobin tugged on the restraints and realized that they were strong and it would be difficult for him to move his arms. Not that he didn't like it, of course.. It was just new to him.

You then put the blindfold over him.

"B-Baby! I want to see you~" Soobin whined, pulling at the restraints to protest.

"You'll see me when I ride you baby~ But for now just enjoy the moment and relax." You said as you gently rubbed the sides of his torso. Soobin got excited after you said you would ride him, his penis growing hard. You let your hands roam around his torso some more before you moved on. Soobin squirmed and pulled on the restraints, eager for you to do something. "Calm down baby, I got you." You reassured him. You brought your hands down to the waistband of his pants to pull them off and threw them across the room. You leaned down to suck hickies into his thighs. Soobin moaned.

"Y-you know I'm s-sensitive there.." Soobin moaned out. You smirked against his thigh.

"I know baby~ I can't help but give them some attention~" Soobin's erection was growing every second, by the time you pulled away he was fully hard. You could see his erection and teased him. "Excited, hm?" Soobin bucked his hips up as he nodded and whined. Poor Soobin just wanted to fuck already.

You rubbed his tip through his underwear to tease him some more.

"Ah baby.. please take it off.." Soobin whined, referring to his underwear as he squirmed.

"Not yet baby." You said as you held him by his hips to keep him still. You trailed your hands up to his nipples and pinched them. Soobin squeaked in response, surprised that you touched him there and surprised from how amazing it felt. You chuckled at him. "Did you enjoy that baby?~" Soobin nodded eagerly and bit his lip. You continued to pinch his nipples and watched at how Soobin slowly unraveled underneath you. He let out little moans every time you pulled on them.

"B-Baby please.." Soobin started to blush from embarrassment, not expecting to like the attention to his nipples. "It feels so good but I need attention elsewhere too!" You rolled your eyes. _Soobin is very impatient today._

"Okay you needy baby." You said as you moved your hand down to slap his ass. Soobin moaned. You raised your eyebrow, not expecting Soobin to moan. _He's a fucking masochist._ Although you technically were in control, you still didn't want Soobin to be dissatisfied with this experience, so you continued on.  
You pulled his underwear off and gently stroked his his tip with your finger.

"Baby please.. I'm so desperate right now." Soobin pleaded. You smiled so wide at how needy he already was. You were enjoying the power you had over him a little too much and then leaned down to gently suck his tip. Soobin moaned at the contact. You swirled your tongue around the tip and rubbed the rest with your hand. "S-so good, baby.." Soobin moaned. You gave attention to his tip for a while and then you suddenly took all of him in your mouth. Soobin bucked his hips up on accident making you gag. "S-sorry baby- ah." Soobin apologized as you pulled away, cold air now hitting against his penis.

"It's okay my love~" You cooed just before you went down on him again. You continued to bob your head up and down while also occasionally moving your head at different angles. Soobin's moans continued to grow louder the more you continued on. You rubbed the inside of his thighs as you kept going.

"I-I'm going to cum soon.." Soobin whined. You tried your best to swirl your tongue around, making sure to pleasure Soobin in the best way possible. You bobbed your head up and down as fast as you could at this point. "Oh god baby.." Soobin whined again as he got closer to his release. You started to hum as you continued on. Soobin pulled on the restraints, being overwhelmed from pleasure. The vibrations sent waves of pleasure through Soobin, making him lose control and spill all in your mouth. As Soobin came, he moaned aloud while pulling tightly on the restraints. _That would probably leave a mark._ You pulled away and let him recover from his high.   
"Please baby let me touch you. Please, please!" Soobin pleaded, still breathless. You thought about it for a second. _He already wants to move on.._

"Hmm... but I like having you tied up like this.." You said as you sat on his lap.

"B-but-" You shushed him by putting your finger against his lip. Soobin shut up and stayed put as you took your shirt off. Soobin could tell that you took off your shirt and licked his lips, he was excited to see your body although he was blindfolded at the moment. "C-Can I suck on them?" Soobin asked, referring to your breasts, as he shifted due to his excitement.

"Yes baby." You said with a smile as you leaned down. Soobin opened him mouth, awaiting for you to stick a nipple inside. You hovered your breasts over his face and before you could do it yourself, he leaned forward and grabbed onto a nipple with his teeth. You widened your eyes in surprise, not expecting Soobin to be that eager.   
"A little eager, huh?" You asked with a smirk. Soobin nodded while sucking. He looked absolutely adorable to you. _His pouty little lips.._ He started to swirl his tongue around as he continued. You sighed in response enjoying the feeling, letting out little moans when he sucked hard. Soobin then mumbled something. You pulled away so he could speak.  
"What is it my love?"

"W-wanna touch.." Soobin said blushing, motioning to your breasts.

"Alright, but only one hand at a time okay?" You said as you untied one of his wrists and guided his hand to your breast. Soobin immediately started to fondle your breast and sucked on your other nipple. You let him switch after a while, and let him use his other hand while the other was tied again. After you thought he had enough, you pulled away. Soobin pouted, not wanting to part from you. You smiled at his cuteness.  
"You must really like to suck on my nipples, hm?" Soobin nodded as you put his wrist back in the restraints. Without saying anything, you stood on your knees and slipped your underwear off leaving only your skirt on.

"W-what are you doing b-baby?" Soobin asked, curious as to what you were doing since he couldn't see. You crawled forward to where you hovered over his face. Soobin could sort of make out what your next intentions were.

"Giving you a little treat. Open your mouth and squeeze my hand when you need to breathe." Soobin got the hint and eagerly nodded, absolutely enjoying it but also didn't expect to be getting this privilege. You lowered yourself onto his face and held his left hand. Soobin gently intertwined your fingers as he started to eat you out. He swirled his tongue around, trying to get you aroused before he stuck his tongue inside. You let out little moans here and there as he continued on. He stuck his tongue in far, making you moan loud. "Keep doing that baby, yes." You encouraged on. Soobin stuck his tongue in far once again and started to fuck your pussy with his tongue. You gripped onto the headboard spewing out moans. Soobin then squeezed your hand, signaling that he needed to breathe. You stood on your knees and let you both catch your breaths.

"You taste really good baby." Soobin commented with a smile. You looked down at him and smiled back. "I'm ready for more baby." Soobin said after a few seconds. You lowered yourself down onto his face and Soobin continued what he was doing before. He moved his tongue around as best as he could while he fucked you with it. You threw your head back in pleasure as you felt Soobin's tongue fucking your insides. It felt so good to have Soobin's tongue inside of you. You wanted him to continue on so bad, but at the same time you really wanted to ride him.

"Okay baby, I think you've had enough." You said as you pulled away. Soobin pouted, _so cute_. You started to finger yourself, wanting to stretch yourself out. "You were such a good baby~" You said as you stroked his cheek and wiped off some of your slick off of his lip. Soobin smiled and bit his lip, he could tell you were fingering yourself and it made him grow hard again. You let out small moans from trying to stretch yourself out.

"Can you at least kiss me while you do it?" Soobin asked, pulling on the restraints in desperation. You chuckled.

"Of course baby." You leaned forward to kiss him repeatedly. After you thought you were done stretching yourself out, Soobin was fully hard and kept squirming. Poor Soobin wanted to fuck you so bad he couldn't help but squirm. You crawled backwards to lean down and suck his penis again to lube him up.

"Baby please.. I need you now." Soobin pleaded.

"You needy baby, I'm getting there." You said as you lined yourself up with Soobin's penis. You reached forward to finally take his blindfold off and lowered yourself down onto him. Soobin moaned at the sight, you were so beautiful to him and the feeling of Soobin inside of you was amazing. You adjusted yourself and looked down at him. "Satisfied now that the blindfold is off?" Soobin nodded. You slowly started to move your hips and bounce on his lap. Both of you were moaning, Soobin was pulling at the restraints. The more you continued on, the faster you went.

"It feels so good to be inside you baby!" Soobin moaned out. You smirked.

"And it feels so good for me to fuck you like this~" Soobin blushed madly and looked away embarrassed. He loved you so much and still little dirty comments like such made him embarrassed.

You shifted your position a bit, trying to find the perfect spot. You eventually found the spot after moving your hips around and moaned loudly. Soobin started to move his hips up to thrust along with you. You let out loud and whiny moans, pleasure coming in endless waves.

"Fuck yes Soobin! It feels so good, oh fuck!" You moaned out. "Oh Soobin, I think I'm going to cum!" You went as fast as you could to reach your high.

"Me too my love-" Soobin said just before he moaned loudly. You both came at the same time, your loud moans filling the room. You slowed down to a stop and caught your breath. You pulled him out of you, some cum pouring out. Soobin had to look away because although you were wearing a skirt, the sight of seeing some of his cum dripping out of your pussy was so dirty he might get hard again.

"Did you enjoy that baby?" You asked with a smile.

"More than you think." Soobin said as you released him from the restraints. Soobin immediately sat up and pulled you by your wrist to give you a kiss. You kissed him back and smiled.

"Let's get cleaned up, hm?" You suggested. Soobin nodded and headed off into the bathroom with you.  
  
  


After you both were done cleaning up, you climbed into bed. You cuddled against Soobin and buried your face in his neck.

"I'm more than glad you're back baby. I was so lonely without you." You pouted lightly. Soobin looked down at you and smiled.

"I'm glad I'm back too." Soobin said, just before you shared a kiss. Soon after, you both fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
  


\---

Stream Sour Candy by Lady Gaga and Blackpink


End file.
